forever_onwardfandomcom-20200215-history
Source Dictionary
There are multiple sources of energy that people within the Roleplay can use and access when it comes to battle and using their abilities. Each one is unique in it's own right and while most of them have the same sources they do not interact or overlap meaning that disabling a persons ability to use one does not disable their ability to use the other. Due to how radically different each source is, it usually takes years of training to do so. Wavelengths Wavelengths are the purest form of energy from the soul, pure and undiluted before being sent through the body to become the aura. Readings Aura Aura is the energy of the soul made manifest into reality through ones own body, it surrounds them usually as an invisible field of energy but can be awoken and then called forth to be used. Readings Mana Mana is one of the metaphysical forces, one of the great energies which intermingles with all parts and forces in reality, helping to shape it and becoming the basis for not only magic but empowering in the universe. Readings Spiral Energy This is the power that comes from the rotation of one's own spiral helix DNA. Accessible only to those who have the ability continue evolving they are able to call upon this ability. This means beings such as Yokai are unable to use the ability, having the ability of evolution lost them thanks to they way they were originally created instead of being naturally born into creation. Upon activation, beings will use a spiral conduit, anything which has rotation to it usually a drill, sometimes even seen in bullets, or lances. They will then use the weapon, using their will power to call upon the Spiral Energy inside of them and from there supplement the rotation of their spiral conduit. When in using it the dual rotations pull in energy from the break of gravity, the spin of the wind, and the twin rotations of their own spiral and their weapon spiral. This allows them the abilities for things such as rejecting gravity, pushing matter away through spinning the bonds, and finally doing something as actually causing advanced healing abilities or temporary muscle growth. While not wide spread, there are many who train and use Spiral weapons in order to help supplement their own Spiral abilities and continue to do these things. It is even said those who use it can go so far to manipulate energy and magnetic fields around them. Madness A force of energy from one's soul not unlike their Aura but instead it hooks onto their Aura and releases waves of Madness like waves of Aura. It beings with an infection of the soul, through either ones own self or being constantly exposed to Madness it can, if untreated completely take over their soul and make it so that they are left in a constant state. Along with driving a person completely mad, it comes with multiple benefits. Firstly they are given Black Blood, a high infectious physical for of Madness which can seep into, infect, and warp even non-living objects. Black Blood instead of supplementing the body with iron it does so with steel and takes on the affects of Oricalcum. This allows them to condense their muscles and skin to make them stronger, dispel through Soul abilities and Aura through what they have infected, and physically shape their skin and blood through altering their physiology. Each person radiates Madness, even in the lowest of physical forms. The stronger their Madness the more powerful it becomes, to the point it can even create a dangerous mental overlay of reality. This mental overlay in a strong enough state can become a physical shade of the world by creating something like a Reality Marble. Madness also has other abilities, firstly it can work to actively warp a persons mind, principles, morality, and even infect them mentally. Madness works to supplement itself by slowly infecting people through their Aura or Mana and pushing themselves deeper into the mind and soul. Those who supplement themselves with Madness eventually become deranged creatures, often their Madness eventually up as someone who follows a path almost like a sin, such as things such as Isolationism or Violence. From there their Madness finds a way to personally warp things around them and change objects. Eventually those infected with Madness turn into overly powerful monsters, gaining deadly forms tailored to their own brand of Madness, their pain, and the sins they enacted. Finally they gain the ability to warp energy and magnetic fields, repulse or mutate states of matter, degrade objects, and even go so far as to completely repulse things such as Flames or Aura from objects they focus on. Upon reaching their final form they grow a third horizontal eye on the center of their heads. The third eye forces Madness outwards, focusing it on anyone who is locked onto by it's gaze.